A Melting Pot
by OpalStones
Summary: Ginger was just finding contemptment in her life. Gradually getting better, healing her wounds. That is until gets mixed up with the Akatsuki, the fearsome group said to never come across. How will her past link her with the Akasuki and the ninja world?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it's about time I get off my lazy butt and due myself some use. Everyone has their first story at some point and either scared or fearless, it's been gotten done so now I will take a shot at it ;) My first story so please, take it easy. **

**Summery: Ginger was just finding contemptment in her life. It wasn't perfect but she was gradually getting better, healing her wounds. That is until gets mixed up with the Akatsuki, the fearsome group said to never come across. How will her past link her with the Akatsuki and the entire ninja world?**

**Warnings: Uhh, I'll let you know when we get there.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way or form own anything from Naruto :( **

**All Kishimoto Masashi**

**K. So, further a due, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<strong>: Maroon Dawn<strong>

Blood dripped down my fingers like a broken faucet. I kept my grin though. Four men down, three to go. I watched closely as the ninja whispered quickly to each other from their respective places about me. I make my move when suddenly one ninja pulls out a scroll and has a windmill shuriken flying my way, which I quickly dodge. I failed to recognize the illusion and scarcely miss being kabobed in the back by the real one. One guy come at me from my right but since I'm on the ground, I quickly knock him out with an earth move. I've done that thrice now. You'd think they'd learn.

A ninja pops his hand from the ground to grab me. Not startled, I twist a hold of his wrist and fling him out. I punched him hard in the gut and sent him sailing away. I smiled happily. I was feeling a bit tired, which was strange, but I stored the thought in my mind for later.

"So, are you finally ready to give in? Just give me back that scroll and we can forget this ever happened. See, I've even left your friends alive." The ninja I pointedly was talking to sneered under his mask and ran towards me and hit me with quick punch and kicks. I blocked most of them but taijutsu was never my best. I grit my teeth after a particularly painful kick hit my cheek. All right, enough playing.

My fist hits the ground and it shudders. The man hoped quickly to a tree and I pursued, throwing clay kunai at him. He effortlessly dodges and disappears. It throws me off and I rewardingly receive a kick in the back that sends me sailing into a tree.

"Okay, oww.", I grumbled, cursing when my back popped as I got up straight. Waiting not another second, I send a blast of water towards the last ninja. He was more than surprised at the quick movement and finds his own self slapped onto a tree which now has my grinning. I unnaturally speed over to him and end him and his consciousness with a whack of my wrist.

"Finally." I sighed. I had been playing with these guys too long. It was a simple self-mission to complete; take out the ninja, grab the scroll, come back before further injury. I used the first three ninja as practice dummies on some of my newer battle moves. I didn't take too far as to kill them, but the process was the most likable reason I felt crashed and unusually jaded. Fishing through the guys vest, I find the stolen scroll I'm looking for. "_Secret art scroll of _blah blah blah."  
>This wasn't exactly my problem. I'm not even a real ninja per say and I don't live in side the walls of Nami but I felt some since of duty to help them out. I know they've unknowingly helped me.<p>

So I pocket the scroll and leave quietly. I look around for Flaffy but she's nowhere in sight. I rolled my eyes. Well, she'll most likely pop up later on.

I live in a small little town. It's a yonder ways before the delectably, Great Naruto Bridge. I always made trips to the main village to study the ninja way. I had to learn in private. I doubt they'd let some strange 17 year old girl study with the 6 year olds. I would stealthily hide under floorboards or out side of windows to get a lesson. It wasn't that hard since I almost knew nothing about chakra. I was never detected. Of course, this was all two years ago. No need attracting unwanted attention in this place anymore. I know what I need. I licked my lips thinking of Naruto. Delicious. That was my favorite part of the ramen and food here. It's all so different.

I don't walk around in ninja gear. Not really even the common pedestrian cloths either. I wear a normal light lilac top that hangs loosely to my shoulders, knee length black khakis with hidden pockets, and some dark brown converse. I keep a red water pouch and a little bag for small weapons on my hip and the black ninja headband on my head I made, that I think, helps to complete my own look.

I slip off my headband and casually walk through ninja village. The atmosphere fells prickly. I'm sure they've noticed the missing scroll by this time. This whole place alone is known for its strong military, so that's not surprising. I watch amusedly as ninja hop roof to roof, over each other, like they're playing leapfrog. I grin, imagining any of these grown men and women bouncing over someone in front of them and saying "Ribbit."

A scout ninja suddenly leaps from the roof and stops in front of me and a few other people strolling by. He has spiky brown hair and has a black mask to cover most of his face. "Do any of you have any intelligence on the ninja that passed through here exactly 3 hours and 12 minutes ago. They've stolen something precious to the village and it's crucial to capture them as soon as possible." We all shake our heads. I feel a small spark of panic in the back of my mind. I didn't have anything to do with the thievery but what if they caught me with the scroll as I go through the village? That most likely wouldn't go over so well. Ninja here have been known to search people on the streets if suspicious and the curious look the ninja's now giving me makes my stomach flutter. "Well… if you do happen to come across any intelligence, please inform a ninja right away." With that, he zooms off instantly, leaving the others gawking in amazement.

Going through the rest of the village was easy, getting into the tower where all sacred things are kept? Yeah. No go. Ninja are swarming like cockroaches around the place and I was getting too irritated, waiting for a moment to try sneaking past them. Instead, I casually sneak over to a shrub in plain view and drop the scroll there. And from that, I feel pretty smug walking all the way back to my little town. To my side, Flaffy comes and walks in sink with me, chattering happily in her own language. I grin and pick her up; glad I have her and don't get shocked like before.

The wind picks up and I sigh as we make our way to the small abandoned cottage house I live in. It's better than how it was in my past. I close my eyes and shake off the memories. No. I've defiantly gotten stronger. I'm not that same person. I don't seem so convinced though, even if it's to myself. Flaffy sensed my change in mood and playfully thumps her tail against my thigh. I force a smile for her which is curtly ignored. I tiredly set her down when she starts whining.

The house is quiet and cold like always when we enter. It has a thin wood table; seat of six, an old brick fireplace that can't circulate smoke correctly, a few nailed shelves and cabinets, and a black metal bed. It feels empty but warm. Cold but safe. It counters its self in so many ways. My life counters. I counter.

A drumming headache suggests it's a good time to shut up and rest. I can't stop myself from kneeling by my bedside, in a way you grace a fallen solider, and whispering selfish thoughts to my all above. It never alone will be enough, but maybe it will be enough to empty my tears.

_I finally caught you. _I laugh happily. I finally caught the largest Sea Bass know to man. It's about the size of a baby whale and it wiggles furiously against my line. _Now, now, little fish. If you hold still and let me sketch you, I promise I'll let you go. _The fish still remains stubborn. It twists and trusts its tail on by red boat. It rocks shakily in the cobalt blue sea. Water starts pouring in the boat and I stick my rod in my mouth and climb up the yellow sail of the boat. _Nice try Sea Bass, but you won't make me loose! _I whip my rod back and watch as the fish pops half way out the water. Wake up! The fish garbles nosily in the line. Come on! _Come on, come on, come on! _An eddy kisses the tail of the Bass and suddenly, we're swirling. Wake UP! Come On! Water drenches my head and I'm pulled tighter and tighter. Down, down I go. Snow on stars, cheese on macaroni. Wake… Dampness. Consumption… Darkness. _W…_

"Aaahhhhh!" I bolt awake. My face is tapped with sweat and my heart is pounding as fast as a hummingbird's. I snap quiet when I see a little boy, around 14 years, a yard away, looking like he just poked a sleeping bear. His face is pale and nervous and I can't find my voice. We stare at each other for about a minuet. I look away and give a not-chalant cough.

The boy suddenly snaps out of it. His brown eyes gleam and he takes his hand and points to me. "Hey you, lady." I raise an eyebrow. "I came out my way here to tell you to run away right now or else you'll be caught by those ninja in the main village!"

There are so many questions that pop through my head the second he spoke but I'm only able to muster up is an intelligent, "Hugh?"

"I'm serious. The people in the main village are looking for you. The woman with the red hair and weird shoes. You must run now if you don't wish to be caught."

"I'm sorry." I slowly rub by face. "What do you mean? Where did you hear this?"

The boy just shook his head and growled out, "Ginger-san, get out of this place." Next, he runs away with night on his heels and roses to his cheeks. I stand up shakily and tie on my shoes and put on my pouches. What did that boy mean? Why would I be chased, there's no way? How'd he know my name? My shoes are weird? _Come on Ginger. Get you head out the cloud and focus._

…_No_

_No_…

"…Crap."

The second that word leaves my mouth a bolt out the cottage. Damn it. I lividly curse myself in the only two languages I know and start running. How could I have been so stupid? Of course they were looking for me. I did leave the scroll out in the open to be noticed and stored properly but they were still going to try finding the bandit that stole it. And I made the sole mistake of forgetting how easy it is to track chakra signatures once traced. And I sat through all those classes that hot year. Some of my chakra was left of the scroll when I put it in the shrub.

_Wait. But, how did they know it was me? _I raked my brain and remembered that spiky haired ninja I saw in the village before I left the scroll. "Oh Yeah. There's that guy." I thought sarcastically. Plus, that little kid knew a bit more than he was letting off. It was startling he even knew where I was. Who I was. I never reveled my identity. The smallest thing, and my first name included.

I faintly feel chakra signature speeding towards me. I speed up even more and bounce wildly in the woods. I absently wonder if Flaffy's aware of the move. She's not stupid. I had to confirm this to myself before I double back with worry. She will defiantly meet up with me latter. She's always wondering off all the time anyway.

And so the night chased by with me under it. I wasn't not sure where I was running but I ran and ran. Just like when… I hit a root and fall flat out on the ground of the forest. My breath is heavy as in and exhale. I look up to the sky and it says it's dawn now. The tress above wink in the light and swing their heavy branches in such joy to a joke I will never hear. I'm sore and stiff so I don't blame myself as I'm lulled to sleep by the calm of the forest.

When I wake up, the sun's giving me a harsh glare and the wind sits low, blowing on me as if to say _shoo, shoo. _My back pops as I sit up straight and I wince at the noise. Just another reward from a not to mention, earlier battle. My shoulders and calves ace but I slowly walk ahead forward.

"Flaffy, where are you", I mummer. I keep on with the winds ushering pace and the calm of the trees. I smile. Going back to my little cottage was out of the question. Ninja were probably swarming through that place now. Snooping through my ninja notes and English novels. I groaned. Yeah, that won't be there when I get back. I should have hidden everything. That was my only other home. I have nowhere else to go now. I put my hand in a pocket and almost cry when I can only bring out 300 yen. Perfect. Just perfect! Now I'm going to starve and die for real in the wilderness.

I grumble to my self and walk around a few foxgloves innocently standing in the way. Just my luck. All my money, placed nice and ready to steal at the cottage. How…

I stop in my tracks as I hear a faint shriek coming from my left. I suddenly get a chill. My arms feel frozen and my palms sweaty. The sound was sinister and cold. Another shriek's let out. This one a bit closer and I can't stop the flinch. Ok. That's more than enough of a signal to scat. The hair on the back of my neck prickles. I should run, but I know I'll do the exact opposite. I'm not going to be afraid anymore. A couple of screams won't scare me and it makes sense. I'm a strong fighter. Perhaps, if I can keep these fellows from escaping, I will be able to snag some cash from them. In the end, it will be fine. I nod to my self as my gut twists disdainfully. "Well. Let's go."

Running to the left, I'm faced to a clearing. Blood is scattered across almost every strand of grace in dainty droplets. I dryly swallow. Two bodies lay motionless near a ravine. They were both cut up, bloody and mangled so badly. I can't even dare to think of going near them to pickpocket.

Usually, when I see dead ninja like this, cut up, burned, or just wrangled to the point of no recognition, I would use my bending to push the earth around their bodies for rest. Regardless of their story, they at least deserve that. I couldn't stand the thought of some raccoon sniping out the entrails of some poor person.

The wind seems to shifts and my hair stands on my body so fiercely, I can't even breathe. There's no time for this. Who ever chopped up these two guys like this were more than worthy opponents. They were to be incredibly strong and dangerous. And I just so brightly decided to swing by, knock on their door and ask for sugar. Stupid girl.

The wind hits me fiercely as I dash back the way I came. I move quickly and I reach the foxgloves again in the matter of minuets. Sighing in relief, I walk to the way I was heading originally. All is fine, until I feel that prickly feeling ten-fold. I run. Small breaths, quick steps, chakra, air. I'm sailing forwards past the trees with easy and just as fast as I move, I'm being sent back flying. I yelp as I scrape on the ground. Dirt cakes in my hair and twigs snap at my body and face. I groan as I stop rolling and notice I'm by those damn flowers again.

Fast movement forces me to my feet and I run in another direction. I don't get very far before I get stopped by two people blocking my path. I'm faced with a malicious grin and a toiled glare. "Huh. And so where do you think you're going little girl."

My throat feels so constricted. I can't speak. I can't even breathe. Here, a yard away from me, stands two of the most dangerous criminals know in this crazy world. In front of me are two members of the Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, first chapt finished! I kind of like the plot so far in my head. I know you may be a bit confused on Ginger, our main character here. I'll explain more stuff about here later. I love context clues so watch for em. <strong>

**So, what do you think so far? No or Go? I would love to hear some feed back from you guys. This is a first story so a little friendly guidance would be appreciated. Till next time ;0 **


	2. Chapter 2

**All righty, second chpt's up ^x^ I have to say I'm glad I have this story. I'm using it as a loophole in my head to further stop myself on working on my history fair project. I'll have to do it eventually though (*cries*)**

**Warning: Thought of one. Ok, be prepare for some Avatar Last Air bender-ish stuff, not really anything major, just came with some of the traits for our main character and there's **_**a**_** Pokémon. Notice the emphases I put on **_**a**_**. No one will be breaking out in song or "gotta chatch'em all", just to go with the story. All incase you were curious or confused ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's all Mashashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>My throat feels so constricted. I can't speak. I can't even breathe. Here, a yard away from me, stands two of the most dangerous criminals know in this crazy world. In front of me are two members of the Akatsuki.

Chapter 2: **Change of plans**

I can feel my eyes going to saucers and I'm positive I'm gapping at them like a fish. Akatsuki members; cloak, red clouds in all. I recognized one as Kisame Hoshigaki. There were a few posters of him in the little town I lived in. He used to be apart of the Seven Swordsmen in Mist. The other I figured to be Itachi Uchiha. He was a holder of this unique bloodline trait called sharingan and he became a rogue after he murdered some royal mailman or something.

The next thing I know is I see a flash of red eyes and I'm only left to stare at Kisame as a kunai is pressed to my throat from behind.

"State your business. How much did you hear of our conversation?" Itachi said.

"I… I'm only passing through the area."

"Sure", Kisame said. "And you just so happened to run over and eardrop."

"Now again, what did you hear about the Santaka."

I knew that I blinked at the name. They know of the Santaka? Are they here now? Itachi pressed the kunai harder to my throat. Enough for a small trickle of blood to slide down. I hissed, becoming irritated.

"I heard nothing of your conversation. I was merely traveling when your battle made me curious enough for a look. You guys were done by the time I got there."

Kisame snorted. "And we're supposed to believe that? No one travels in these woods."

"By all means", I gritted. "I only know the Santaka are another race of people who are searching for the life forces of planets in different dimensions. They're using it to do something. I'm not sure what but I know once they absorb the life energy from your planet, it slowly dies." I know Itachi's staring at me and Kisame's looking frustrated.

"Let's just kill her and go Itachi. We've been out here for weeks. I'm ready to go." He reaches behind him and takes off his jumbo sword. He swings it towards my face and I manage not to flinch.

"…No. We will bring her back to base with us." Itachi stated. Both Kisame and I managed a "Huh?" _What? Base? Why? _"Leader-sama will be pleased to have another person who has information on the Sanata. Almost no one has heard of them." He took his kunai away from my throat and turned to me. "Have you had any experience with these people?"

"Yes." I say carefully. "But nothing that significant to make a difference."

"No matter." He said. "You will be accompanying us with our journey back to base. Objection is futile. Come along."

Itachi grabbed some rope from his cloak and grabbed my arms, tying them around my back. Kisame sighed and I was nudged his way. We were all eventually walking in sync behind each other. Kisame in front of me and Itachi behind me. The sun was slowly made it's way down. When it got to sunset, orange and yellow colors were splashed over all of us. This and the fact of our three man walking formation faintly made me want to sing Hakuna Matata, but I had the feeling this wasn't the time nor correct event for it. I should be in a _lot _of worry right now. I scowled, forgetting my previous problem as well. Great. I manage to 'steal' a sacred scroll, making myself a wanted ninja, and get snuggly with a couple of S-class criminals. "_Oh Mom, if only you could see me now. You'd be so proud._" I though sarcastically.

The orange became blue as night quickly making it's appearance. I feel exhausted by this time. My arms are aching and my calves hurt all over again. It's been a complete 24 hours since I left the cottage and sleep is stabbing at me every time I blink. Itachi seems fine, or as far as I can tell since I don't turn around, and Kisame seems to be walking a bit more sluggishly.

I faintly wonder if we'll camp out for the rest of the night at some point. I'm sure it could be worse but I'm tired, hungry, and extremely irate to the mosquitoes happily sucking at my neck and face as my hands remain tied behind me.

"Oi, may we stop to rest for the night?" I say. Kisame and Itachi remain silent. Ok, maybe they didn't here me. My eyebrow twitched. "I said, MAY WE STOP FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!"

Kisame winced at my volume directed towards his ear. Itachi grunted "Hn" and we stopped at a little empty space by the trees.

"Kisame, I will go find some fire wood. Set out our sleeping bags." Kisame nodded and Itachi left into the trees.

I found a moderately comfortable position to sleep in by a tall oak. And I watched Kisame set out two sleeping bags. I knew the answer but just wanted to ask.

"Hey, I don't get a sleeping bag?"

"No, you don't. You're our prisoner so you're going to sleep on the ground like one." I scowled at his smirking face.

"You don't even look like your past six-teen. You're such a baby. I don't get why we're bringing you. You'll just cause us more trouble."

"Oh yeah?" I seethed. "Well I haven't caused you any problems thus far and what about you? What? Did you get separated from your school at Sea World? Or are you secretly a merman because that's the only sea creature I've heard of to get two legs."

"Kisame's face turned an interesting shade of purple and he started sputtering incoherent words. At that, I only smile and waited patiently till Itachi came back with firewood.

Itachi used this cool jutsu to light our campfire. Fire was always one of my weaker elements. I copied the jutsu hand and words in my head for later.

Onigiri was passed around and we all ate quietly. I watched the fire with my rice ball between my legs. I have to crane my neck to bite into it and I start thinking of ways to escape. _I can always go back Home… _I sighed. That'd be being desperate. _Only if I'm down to no other options. _

I finished eating and boardley watched the other two men quietly converse. So their leader wants knowledge on the Santaka. And how so ironic I'm the one who'll get questioned.

When I said I really didn't know anything, I meant it. Perhaps I knew a few smaller things that either I hypothesized or used with context clues. I'm just a blind bat.

It had me thinking of them though. _What if they know something that will further help me? _I sigh. No. Too risky.

I really wish I could just pull up a rock, cut my bindings, and be on my way but the Akatsuki members obviously knew what they were doing. I recalled what Kisame said earlier "_No one travels in these woods._" Why?

"_Hey, _you said no one travels in these woods right? Why is that?"

Kisame looked over at my than gave feral grin. "Oh, that? It was said that here is where a beast lies. One so terrible, its steps can cause the ground to split and its gaze will make you turn to stone."

"_Sounds like Medusa." _I thought.

"Only those fool enough come here. There is always some sort of demonic presence but you never will find the beast. They say if you fall asleep here at night, it will come and eat your soul. This is Tranquil Woods."

I knew this guy was only trying to freak me out but I soon noticed the weird aura presence he mentioned. It was warm, very warm, and it was close to making me feel prickly again. I wonder what really lays here…

"It's just a legend. Are you scared little girl?" Kisame asked.

"No, you? You don't need to worry. I promise I'll protect you from weirdo's that come popping out the bushes. I've got your back." I held my head high and grinned. He only rolled his eyes.

"You never mentioned your name" Itachi spoke quietly.

"Oh, it's Ginger. Ginger PawWood." I knew they must have found my name odd but never voiced it.

"My Name is Kisame Hoshigaki and that is Itachi Uchiha."

I nodded. "I've heard a bit about you from my previous village Kisame. You were a part of the seven swordsmen. And you became rouge for killing a mailman or one of the sorts from your village, Itachi. Quite infamous I hear"

Kisame choked on the water container he just started drinking and Itachi blinked. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That was way off. Itachi did not kill a mailman." Kisame said.

I huffed. "Well he killed someone. Murder's a murder. It's the same thing."

"He killed his clan, his entire family, save his little brother Sasuke."

"Oh… Yes, well I suppose that is a little different." I said, raking my brain to remember who told me that one. Probably one of the know it all kids in town.

Time came around to when Kisame offered to take the first watch while Itachi and I slept. Kisame sat straightly on a rock with his back faced to us and Itachi laid down in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. I puffed a lock of my shoulder length red hair with small annoyance. It would be a lie if I said I was laying eggs from worry of my capture. I actually felt pretty mellow. I think it's the lack of sleep to blame that on but what ever.

There was one grain of rice left on my legs and I tried to shake it off. I hissed though as I saw a purple blossom fall lightly out of one of my many pockets, onto my lap. These damn flowers. Why do they keep following me?

I was about to blow it away when an idea hit me and lift me grinning like a fool. "_That's how I'm gana lose these guys."_ Carefully I shifted the flower in my lap so it was fully facing me. Then I sucked in a small breath and held it. "As quietly as you can" I thought and blew.

A clean slice went through the flower. It also nipped me pretty good through my khakis but I ignored it. These flowers are known to be toxic to the point of death if not used correctly. Also they can induce sleep if sniffed enough (1). If I got Itachi and Kisame to smell the halves of this flower, they'd be out cold and make a perfect opportunity to unnoticeably escape.

I wait for a draft to come by and I whistled with subdue. The flower halves magically float in the air. I calmly breathed, helping to guide them in the direction I wanted. One half landed easily on top of Itachi's nose. He didn't stir or wake. Either if he was still asleep or didn't care, I wasn't sure. Next, I did Kisame. He was a bit harder since he was sitting straight, awake and alert. I had to make the flower hover in the air around him. If anyone was looking, I'm sure I looked much like a snake charmer, staring into the air as I directed it.

Eventually, Kisame was wobbly and fell backwards down to the earth. I smiled at the sight. _Ahh, sweet freedom at last._ With my foot, I kicked a heel to the ground and felt a sharp rock pop up from behind be. I sawed through the bindings on my wrists and turned to my captors.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." I said to the sleeping men. With a salute, I start running in any direction. Hopefully, I'd reach a place I could call a home.

``````````shift````````````

Akatsuki POV

Ginger did seem to be quiet an odd girl. She would randomly space out and squint her eyes like she was searching for something and when she talked, she had the slightest of an accent but it was clear were she wasn't from.

Kisame almost found it amusing at the significant differences in appearance from the three of them. Itachi had moon pale skin and dark raven locks and eyes. Kisame himself had dark blue hair and grey blue skin with three lines under his eyes like gills. Ginger had shoulder lengthy fiery red hair and dark tanned skin. She also had these weird golden eyes that would involuntarily pull someone in. Different practically shouted at them all .

She seemed kind enough. She was not very bothering and hadn't tried any escape attempts, which silently pleased Itachi. They both knew once the information on the Santaka she knew was given to Leader-sama, he would kill and dispose of her. Just like it always was.

They watched her as she nibbled on her rice. All left now was to head back to base.

````````shift````````````

I ran quickly through the woods, not knowing how long the effects from the flower would last on the two. Foxgloves are strong flowers. I can already fell the skin on my thigh tingle from the small air contact. The wound cutting the blossom later wouldn't be pretty either.

After a while, I start to notice a couple of chakra signatures and I curse. _Those flowers are supposed to be strong. It's only been twenty minuets._ Shuriken come flying at me from behind and I dodge and jump up high in the trees. More shuriken come flying. This time from behind and I notice five other chakra signatures approaching as well. It left me confused for a minuet. If it wasn't the Akatsuki, then who would be chasing me. I soon got my answer as a tall man comes in the light of the moon and addresses myself.

"Ginger PawWood, thought you could get away, didn't you? We're some of the best shinobi in this country. There's no escaping us." He takes on a fighting position and clutches out a short blade that viding in his chakra. The others around me take positions similar in their own sorts.

I wanted to whine in plain disbelief. Again? Really? Geese. If this is how it has to be, "Then let's get started" I whisper.

Kisame was livid when he woke up. He was incredibly itchy all over his body, namely his face. He could feel bumps and blisters coating it and he could only imagine the embarrassing purple tint it was giving off. Itachi was no better. In fact, he was doing worse. His face was a cherry red and he had bumps all over as well. Kisame also noticed this weird dotted flower sitting nicely on his nose but he brushed it aside. He was mainly concerned to the fact Itachi wasn't waking up. No matter how many times he tried calling his name, shaking him, even slapping him, (which he hoped to never be recalled in Itachi's mind), he still slept on like a hibernating bear.

And finally, he noticed the girl was gone! All that was left to show of her presence was a stout rock in the place she'd been sitting and the ropes Itachi tied around her hands. Kisame groaned, about to slam his head in a tree. Why of _a_ll things at _a_ll times? Leader was going to be pissed off if he and Itachi didn't return soon with the info they got from the two men they traced down earlier in the forest. Time was short and Itachi out cold. Kisame felt he was going to have to let the girl slide for now. They had to get back.

Kisame hoisted the unconscious Itachi in his arms and he mad his way north to the base. It wasn't long before he felt the chakra signatures of ninja coming his way from the south behind him.

"Now what" he growled. He set Itachi down and lifted Samehada from his shoulders and prepared for attack. Two hooded figured came from the trees. They were wrapped in this strange metallic material. It glinted slyly making Kisame's eyes hurt.

One opens his mouth to speak so the cloth over it shifts. "Kisame Hoshigaki, you and your partner Itachi Uchiha are wanted dead-"

"Tell me something I don't know" Kisame snapped.

"for upsetting the balance the Santaka has worked very hard to create. Prepare to face your deaths!"

It clicked in his mind now. Oh, these must be two of the Santaka's lackeys. Leader had mentioned something like this may occur. They're there to help eliminate pediments that would stop their main plan. They're unnaturally strong.

Kisame had to grunt as a series of punches, kicks, and claws were swatted at him. He still had to cover Itachi's sleeping body and there's only so much he could do from that and still manage Samehada. He used a fast water style jutsu and grabbed onto Itachi in the trees before they were swept away. Then ninja kept it up and Kisame sighed and engaged in battle.

The ninja was coming from behind so I ripped water out of a tree nearby and used it, slicing the man in half. I could feel sweat and blood dribbling on my upper lip. I didn't have too much time left. My energy is almost nothing now. A sharp pinch in my foot almost makes me fall. There was a kunai standing nicely into the browns of my converse and I only hope it isn't poison in it.

A series of thunderbolts help me in bringing down my last target. He falls to the ground without a sound.

"Thanks Flaffy. You're always there when I need ya girl." I said to the pink pokémon. I'm huffing for air and she just jitters happily and knocks me down with a hug.

I know there're more ninja coming. I only got six so there's no doubt there're others waiting to jump me. I sit up and sling Flaffy onto my shoulders. Quickly I grab a bundle of used kunai and shurikin on the ground and stash them back in my bag then headed out.

Flaffy's an extra weight on my shoulders and I struggle with my fast pace. There's something powerful in the area, I know it. I just can't find out where. Scents are mixed in everywhere; ranging from sweat, blood, wood, and earth.

My breaths hitched in anticipation and my instincts tell me to jump. I stop so suddenly, Flaffy flies off into the brush. Spinning around I form signs for one the only wind jutsu I know and blow out three powerful gusts of wind. What looked to be coming was a small comet. The wind stops its burning tyrant and I grab on to Flaffy in the bushes by her scruff to dodge the rest of the flying rock.

Dust shoots up everywhere and we cough harshly. It's hardly visible so I hop aimlessly. When I hit a firm stop for landing, I shoot out more gusts of wind, this time clearing the air.

I'm shocked to see when the dust clears, Kismet battling two Elves. He looks fierce but I can see he's injured and tiring. Itachi, who's sprawled out beside him, looks utterly useless. There are also bumps on their faces like they had an allergic reaction to something. Foxgloves. I was amused at the sight but I had to think quickly. Those elves most likely had crucial info on the Santaka. I felt drained and fatigued but if I could get them to talk, before Kisame went all Chuck Norris on them, it'd make my job a thousand times easier in the end.

I set Flaffy down and she mewled in question. Waiting for the perfect moment, I hop out.

Things weren't looking to good, even Kisame admitted to himself. His body felt too tired, too weak. And he was positive the sweat coming down his face has something more to do from than just the exercise strain. One of the metallic ninja comes running. Kisame prepares to block but a sudden red blur comes out and deflects them.

"G-ginger! Where did you come from?" Kisame says, startled.

She doesn't answer him and hops into action. She uses the wind to thrash the two Elves together and pulls water out her pouch to strike. The two men both sync their arms in a similar pattern and make the atmosphere tense and unproportioned.

Ginger's attention becomes more lame and she can't move fast enough to catch them. She's punched in her jaw and kicked in her stomach all the way into a tree with a crack. The two ignore her then, and stalk back over to Kisame and Itachi. Kisame was doing better fighting them but not by too much. They were coming closer and closer for the final blow. If he could only get rid of this weird genjutsu.

He hovers more over Itachi and yells "Kai!" Nothing happens. He was about to swing until Ginger runs over and shoots water at the two men, freezing the bottom halves of their bodies solid to two standing trees. The weird illusion of the sort the two created was soon dropped and things were normal again.

Kisame stared then smirked at the girl. "You know, I thought you'd be one of those people who flee when things get rocky."

"I am", she grinned, "but I promised I wouldn't let some pedophiles come and get you guys earlier, didn't I?"

Ginger approached the two ninja spoke in a dark voice that surprised Kisame himself.

"Where is your leader habilitating and what are their goals once he's obtained all the energy from the planets."

"As if we'd tell anything to you. Go back home and stop meddling with adult business." One spat.

Ginger brought her foot up and pressed harshly on the guy's esophagus. "I will ask you again. What. Are. His. Goals."

The men smirk insanely at her. "You'll find out in time."

"And until then", the other spoke, "we shall continue our duty as we wither."

Ginger understood immediately what they were planning on doing and hoped over near the two Akatsuki members and made a think wall of rock to act as a barrier as the two frozen ninja exploded.

The impact was solid. Hot air flew around them and the earth shuddered with the explosion. The rock barrier Ginger made slowly chipped away. When things settled around them, she dropped it all together and groaned.

The area around them was a mess. The blood and bodies of the men were mixed with the few pools of created water, scorched grass, and broken, roasted trees stood, surrounding them. She coughed in her arms again, harshly. She was speechless when she saw dots of blood on her tan skin.

Kisame was hoisting Itachi onto his back and picked up Samehada who was leaning on a tree. Ginger knew he was going to pass out in a select few T seconds. She went over to his side when he started tipping dangerously.

"Kisame, hold onto my shoulder. I'll help you find a cave or something.", she murmured.

She was slightly surprised when he did just that. They tumbled through the brush and trees sloppily but they soon spotted a small opening inside a cave that would perfectly hide people inside easily. They entered and Ginger made two earth beads. Kisame lays Itachi down on one and he practically collapse on the other one.

"_Why am I helping them?"_ she thought. _Well, they're big boys, they can manage on there own. Now can leave and just pretend non of this ever happened…_

Rain was softly now tinkling its way outside. It made a hushing sound. That same one the forest always seems to bring all the day. It was so peaceful… so soft._ Maybe just a quick rest… and I'll leave the next hour._

Ginger slowly slid down one of the walls of the cave and fell asleep. It was unknown to her, but she missed the next hour, the next and the next.

* * *

><p><strong>Foxgloves can't really induce sleep. I just used it like that for the fic but foxgloves <strong>_**are **_**poisonous and can kill if not used in the right way. Most likely you won't know what the right way is so it you ever come across one, don't screw around with it!**

**Now you know Ginger speaks not only Japanese but also English, I'll make it known now that:**

_**Any words Italic will be either Ginger's or someone else's thoughts. Also if **_

"_**It is used in speaking like this,", It is standing for one speaking English. **_**Since no one else really know it in this fic, It will for now primarily be Ginger.**

**Yay, now guess what time it is… Yup, you got it! Review time, my magnificent fellow readers. **

**Peace out *^;^***


End file.
